


Home

by justawriter587



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But he gets over it fast, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Gendry is nervous around highborns, Getting Together, Infertility, Jon Snow is a Stark, Love, Minor timeline changes, Mostly Fluff, No Petyr Bealish, No White Walkers, Pregnancy, Wedding, a little smut, everyone is happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawriter587/pseuds/justawriter587
Summary: This story takes place at what would be the beginning of season 8. Arya has made it back home to Winterfell. Daenerys' boat arrives and Arya and Gendry reunite and it's super sweet. The story covers them catching up and getting together as well as little bits of other characters stories.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I've been writing this story for a while now and I finally decided to post it. A few things to know before you get started: First off, there are no white walkers. I wouldn't go as far as saying they don't exist but they defiantly aren't an issue. The war with Cersei is still going on, but as i'll mention in the story it's nearing it's end. Second, I've changed a few timeline related things. Arya comes straight from Braavos to Winterfell (with maybe a pit stop to kill the frey's since that was so great). The trip still takes a fairly long time and it's more taxing on her physically than what was depicted in the show. I'm also just leaving Littlefinger out all together so lets just say he's already dead when Arya gets there. And the last one is that after Gendry told her "you wouldn't be my family, you'd be my lady" she runs away and is not there when the red women takes him, but she mentions her during this chapter which I promise i'll explain later in the story. I think that's everything. If you have any questions feel free to ask them in the comments and i'd love to answer them. I hope you enjoy the story!

It was a bright sunny morning in Winterfell when Arya Stark woke from a heavy sleep. After years of running from constant danger, her fears, even herself, she'd nearly forgotten what a good night's sleep felt like. But here she was back home in her old room, in a real bed with the sun dancing beautifully over her soft warm blankets, and knowing her brother and sister were right down the castle hall. She never wanted to be away again.

It took much longer then she'd expected, but finally she was able to pull herself from sleep and begin the long walk to the dining area for breakfast. Arya was no meer child. Years of training and fending for herself had left her much stronger than most, but still her long journey had left her sore. Her mussels ached and it seemed no matter how much she slept she was still exhausted. She hated it. There was nothing that irritated her more then feeling weak. Even so, She knew there was nothing to be done about it. All she could do was have faith that with proper rest and good food she'd be back to her full strength soon enough.

Finally, after what felt like endless walking, she reached the dining area. It wasn't the big dining hall she was used to. Not the one which held the three long tables. One of the largest rooms in the castle, where everyone in the palace would eat together; her family at the middle table, the rest of the lords and ladies of the castle at the others. No, this was a small room right off the kitchen, just separated by a wall. It wasn't grand or regal. You probably wouldn't even guess it the room of a great castle unless you knew the truth. In reality it looked more like the room of a small stone cottage belonging to a simple family, with soft furs on the floor, a large window overlooking the gardens, and a warm fire burning in the fireplace. Arya thought it just might be her new favorite room in the whole palace.

A small smile graced her lips as she realized she was about to eat food she wouldn't have to struggle to make herself. with little supplies or skill to speak of this had been a rather difficult part of her journey. The smile grew even bigger as she saw Sansa and Bran sitting at the table sipping tea and chatting over breakfast. It was almost like they were a normal family. “Good morning, sister. We were waiting on you to have breakfast. Come, sit. I'm sure you could use some real food.” Sansa said, her words more welcoming than Arya had been used to when they were young. She found herself quite proud of the great woman her sister had become, and hoped Sansa might feel the same way about her. But she couldn't imagine her lady sister could ever be proud of what she'd had to become to survive. For now though she put her thoughts aside and sat down to eat. Her stomach growled at her noisily as she dug into her food. “you're right about that,” Arya said, not pausing from her breakfast even long enough to speak without her mouth full of food. Her brother and sister couldn't help but laugh.

“Have you any new news from Jon?” Arya asked Sansa. She'd arrived nearly a week ago and still had yet to see her eldest brother, Jon. “last I heard he, the dragon queen, Tyrion, and a small crew of men he's bringing back to help us put an end to this war, are still on the boat and making the journey home. I haven't gotten another letter since that one.” She replied. Sansa had tried to mask it with a calm solemn facade, but Arya could tell her sister was as anxious as she for the return of the king. The return of their brother. That's when she heard it. Almost like it was magic, the horn from the harbor echoed through the air. “it can't be,” Sansa said in disbelief. “it is!” Arya shouted, unable to contain her excitement. “well it looks like they made it back earlier than expected” Bran commented in the calm collected way he tended to speak these days. As Sansa rose calmly from her chair and Bran wheeled away from the table and readied to head down to the castle entrance, Arya burst up from her chair and ran down the hall. Suddenly feeling as if much of her energy had returned. Finally, she was going to see her brother.

She tore through the halls as fast she could. Any semblance of ladylike behavior be damned when she knew Jon was just minutes away. So she ran, down the stairs, out the door, and into the courtyard. As she neared the gate she slowed to a complete stop, and stood there, frozen, realizing what was about to happen. 'What if Jon can't accept me as I am now?' 'What if he is ashamed of me?' she thought. Just as she began to feel the worry might just bring her to her knees, that's when she heard it. Horse hooves hitting against the ground. The sound rattled the creaky old gate and even shook the ground itself. They were here.

She looked around frantically searching for her brother. There were more men then she had been expecting from the way Jon had talked in his letter. All getting off horses and carts, beginning to unload supplies and such, as well as the many people who had gathered to help them unload and settle in which had caused a fairly large crowd. Finally she saw him standing there just a few feet away from her, helping a beautiful woman out of a carriage, who she gathered must be the dragon queen. Though she'd never laid eyes on her before it would be hard to mistake that nearly white Targaryen hair. It took her a moment to find her voice as her eyes began to well, until suddenly, “Jon!” she yelled before she could talk herself out of it. He glanced around trying to find where the voice had come from, and then he saw her, his little sister standing there all by herself, tears in her eyes, the sword he gave her all those years ago on her hip. “Arya,” he said quietly, feeling as though his heart might burst. He looked to Daenerys and she smiled at him, placing a hand lovingly on his arm and gave him a little push. “Go to her,” she told him, and so he did.

He ran to Arya and wrapped her in a hug. “I missed you terribly,” he started “I've spent more time wondering what happened to you then I can count. And now here you are, back home.” She wanted to smile, but it was all she could do to hold back her tears. “I missed you too. I wasn't always Arya Stark while I was away. I was many people, and I was also no one, but no matter what I always missed you.” By this time Bran and Sansa had made it down as well. “I hate to break up this touching moment,” Lady Stark began, but quickly dropped her formal demeanor to great her brother, leaning in for a hug “I'm glad to see you've returned. Though I can't say I expected you to return with quite so many.” This made Jon laugh, a soft familial sort of laugh. “yes, I guess we are quite the bunch. Mostly Daenerys' men, plus some old friends here to join the cause,” he gestured over towards Sandor Clegane arguing with some poor young stable boy and Brianne of Trath smacking him in the arm for frightening the lad. Sansa looked over at Sandor quickly and smiled as she caught his glance. There would be time for that later, she supposed. “We also picked up a few recruits before we left Kings Landing; two or three soldiers, a new cook, even one of king Robert’s bastards. He's a smith from Flea Bottom. His name is-” “Gendry,” Arya said quietly, her face impossibly still. That's when she saw him there, hopping down off a wagon, a bundle and damaged weapons in his arms. “How did you-” Jon couldn't finish his thought, his attention grabbed by the crash and falling metal. “Arya? Seven hells, is it really you?”

The sound of his voice ripped her from her shock-frozen state. It was him. He was really here. Without a word to her extremely confused family she ran to him as fast as she could and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. “Of course it's me, you stupid bull. Who else would it be?” Her words were soft and muffled by his tunic so that only he could hear them. “Gods, it really is you. I never thought I would see you again.” He knew people were beginning to stare, he just couldn't bear to let her go. Not yet. She gazed up at him, finally seeing his eyes. Still blue as the sea, she thought. “I thought you were dead,” she choked out. “The Red Woman, she didn't-” “She tried. Ser Davos saved my life. He freed me from my cell, even gave me a boat, and here I am. I've been living in kings landing since then.” he brought a hand to her face, “I want you to know, the first thing I did when I settled in kings landing was walk into the closest place I could find, a tavern, and ask the barkeep what had become of the Starks. He told me of the red wedding. Said the Boltons had Winterfell and most of the Starks were dead. And then I asked of you, and he told me he couldn't be sure. That most assumed you'd died at the wedding, but no one really knew. I wanted more then anything to ask more, to go off and find you myself. But I realized there was a reason no one knew quite what had happened to you. Either you were dead or you wanted people to think you were, and if I started stirring up your name and spreading word you might be alive then I'd just be putting you in danger. So I went on with my life, holding onto the memory that you were a better survivor than anyone I know, and the hope that someday you'd come back to me. Clearly I'm the luckiest man alive.” she pulled back as he finished speaking just enough to look at him clearly, but he took notice to the fact that she kept hold of his hand, and in the most Arya way he could imagine said simply, with a smile on her face “luck is for the weak. You haven't gone and gotten weak, have you?” he returned her smile. “possibly, but I have a feeling with you around it won't last long.”

The two long separated friends were broken away from their own little world by the sound of Jon clearing his throat just a few steps away from them. “Someone care to explain whatever it was that I clearly missed?” he asked. Arya opened her mouth to speak, quickly followed be Gendry, but neither could seem to find the words they were looking for. Thankfully that's when Sansa steeped in, a hand on her brothers shoulder, “Later. We're all quite tired, I'm sure. Why don't we let everyone, including yourself get settled in and meet for dinner later tonight. Does that sound reasonable?” “I suppose,” he replied. Then in his best kingly voice he made the announcement, “Alright everyone, my sister, your lady of Winterfell has brought up the good point that we could all use some rest. Let’s get these supplies in order and then take a few hours to settle in and meet for dinner in the dining hall. My guards will show you to your sleeping chambers. I shall see you all at 8:00” he gave another hug to his sisters and brother, then took Daenerys' hand and led her inside. Sansa and Bran followed after them, but Arya lagged back for a moment. She took Gendry's hand back in hers. “I guess I'll see you at dinner then,” she said. “Aye, that you will.” she turned to walk back to the castle, but Gendry kept hold of her hand and pulled her back against him once more, wrapping his arms around her small frame. “I missed you.” was all he said. “I missed you too.” they shared a look he wouldn't soon forget, and then she was off.


	2. A Conversation Between Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry is getting settled into his new home and trying to decide if he should go see Arya before dinner, when he hears a knock on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter. I was super nervous to share this story and hearing all the sweet comments meant so much to me.
> 
> Arya gets a little break this chapter while we focus on Gendry but she'll be back in the next one. Jon came out a little out of character, I know, but I hope you all still enjoy the chapter. As I mentioned in the tags Gendry is a little uncomfortable around highborns and their customs and such since growing up he was never around them, and he's especially nervous with Jon after what happened earlier but he'll get more comfortable around everyone soon as he gets to know them better.

It took the men hours to unload all the supplies, so the sun was setting softly behind the snow capped mountains of Winterfell by the time Gendry, tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a nice hot bath finally made it to his new chambers. But his mind wasn't on any of those things. No, try as he might, all he could think of was Arya. She was finally here with him after all these years, more beautiful then he ever could have imagined, and fierce as a direwolf just like he remembered. She was really here. And he wanted more then anything to go to her right now. To hell with waiting for dinner. And he almost gave into it too, but as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror the extent of his need for a bath became quite clear, so he decided he would have to wait just a little while longer.

He'd just finished washing up and was pulling some fresh clothes from his chest when he heard a knocking on his door. He threw on his clothes as fast as he could and rushed over to get the door, thinking that maybe, just maybe she couldn't wait to see him either. As he opened it he felt disappointment rush over him as well as all of his mussels grow suddenly tense. “y-your grace,” he stuttered. “I thought you'd be with your family. What are you doing here?” “I was with them. But there seem to be some things that you and I need to talk about before we're surrounded by people. I think we should sit down.” As Jon spoke Gendry gulped. Not sure who he was more afraid of: The king in the North, or Arya's eldest brother. “So,” Jon began as they sat down opposite each other. Jon on the large chair by the chest and Gendry on the edge of his bed. “Clearly there were some things you neglected to tell me upon our meeting, weren't there?” “Yes, I suppose there were, your grace.” Gendry replied. He tried to summon his courage. The courage that let him walk right up to the king in the north the day they met and tell him exactly who he was and offer his help. But things were different now, and he just couldn't seem to do it. “All my ever helpful sister would tell my was that the two of you traveled together. My question is this: Why would a man who was attempting to gain my trust leave out something that would do nothing but help his cause? You obviously knew my sister quite well. She must have told you we were close. The two of us were always the odd ones out in our family. Neither of us ever really felt like we belonged anywhere. Why wouldn't you tell me you traveled along side her for over a year?” Jon asked. Gendry took a deep breath and decided he would have to tell him the truth. “How long have you got?” he asked with a nervous chuckle. “I've got awhile,” Jon replied in a warm sort of way that made Gendry think that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he'd thought.

“Okay then.” He began, “You’re right, we traveled together after your father- after she fled King’s landing. She did tell me you were close. I was feeling down one day. Some stupid man at a tavern we stopped at made some half ass crack earlier about me being a bastard. I tried not to let it bother me, god knows I'd heard it all before, but it did. Arya noticed I was acting strange. wouldn't stop pestering me about what had made me so upset. Finally I told her and she got that fierce look of determination in her eye. I'm sure you know the one. She said 'So what? My favorite brother was a bastard and he was better then any stupid lord. That stuff doesn't matter, and I'll punch the next person who tells you it does myself.' and I believed her.” Jon smiled at this, and Gendry continued. “Truth is Arya is the only one who'd ever treated me like a person. I'd been looked down on my whole life, everyone I ever knew treated like less then a person, like I didn't even deserve to exist. You know how it feels better than anyone. My own master got sick of me and sold me to the nights watch. That's where I met your sister. She was pretending to be a boy,” he chuckled, “even had most of those idiots fooled, but not me. She told me who she was and I told her I'd keep her safe. She was the only real friend I ever had. Hells, she was my family. Even if I was too stupid to see it at the time.”

He paused. He wanted so badly not to say anything else. To just stop there and pretend that's how their story ended, but he knew he couldn't do that. “But she was a highborn. A lady. It was easy to ignore when we were just two kids with nowhere to go and no one who wanted them headed off to the wall, but things changed when we fell in with the brotherhood. I couldn't deny it anymore, no matter how much I wanted to; she was a lady, and she was going home. I felt like I could see the future so clearly then. We would get to Winterfell, she'd be reunited with her family, her mother and brother would have her sent off and married her to some stuffy old lord who only wanted her for her title, and that would be it. She'd have to become everything that she hated to please some stupid man who hated everything that she was. And maybe, if I was lucky someday she'd tell her kids about that bastard smith she used to travel with, too long ago to remember, back before she started her real life. I told myself she'd be better off without me, but the truth is I was selfish. I couldn't watch myself become nothing in her eyes.” He took a deep breath. He needed to finish the story, no matter how much it hurt. “She always suspected the brotherhood. Never really trusted them. Clearly she was much smarter than me. Then one night she came to me, told me she wanted to run away. That we should leave the brotherhood and get back to Winterfell ourselves. But I told her that I couldn't go to Winterfell. I was going to stay on with the brotherhood. I’ll never forget the way she looked at me that night and begged me to come with her, told me she could be be my family, but I turned her away.” Gendry felt himself getting more and more worked up. “Not a day goes by I don't regret it, I swear to you. Leaving her behind was the dumbest thing I ever did. That night she ran away. I looked all through the night when I'd realized she was gone, but I didn't find her, and the next day those men I trusted so much sold me to an evil witch who did awful things to me that I will never forget. She even tried to sacrifice me to the god of light. And you know what? All I cared about was Arya. How she'd probably died because of me. How could I possibly tell you that! How could I tell a man whose favor I was trying to earn, who I wanted to serve to try and make it up to Arya in some way that his sister was probably dead and it was all my fault!”

By this point Gendry could tell he was crying, and knew that he'd thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of the king. What he didn't expect was the warm pat on the shoulder and the gentle words he heard next. “well, clearly you care for my sister very much. As a brother this makes me very happy. I can tell you're a good man, and no matter what mistakes you may have made, here we are: she's alive and she's home, and I believe I owe some of that to you. However, this does put me in a somewhat difficult position. As you know my sister isn't a very... let's say conventional women. And title or no I wouldn't exactly call her a lady. The newly legitimized son of king Robert Baratheon isn't a bad match for a women in Arya's position, and a dear friend always makes the best companion. Still, I think you'll have quite a difficult time convincing her to marry you. In truth I had just assumed she'd go into the kingsguard and refuse to wed anyone. Though I hadn't had a chance to talk to her about it yet.” Jon was pacing around in thought at this point, and likely could have gone on for quite a long while, having gone into full king mode, that is if Gendry hadn't leapt from his seat on the bed and stopped him. “Your grace, I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong idea.” at this point Gendry was finding himself quite flustered and trying desperately to explain his way out of this. “it isn't- I don't- well that's to say she doesn't-” “Gendry, breath.” “yes, I think that's probably a good idea, ser.” And with that he plopped back down on his bed, face red, and as the king had pointed out, nearly out of breath.

Jon sat down next to him this time, the hand back on his shoulder. “Listen. It's been a long time since I've seen my sister, but even so I feel confident saying that I know her well, and the Arya I know has a stronger spirit than any man I've ever met, and I've known many strong men. She is fierce and brave and I'd truly fear to be on her bad side, but there is another side to her, one she shows very few people. One that is loving and protective. The part of her that loves just as strongly as she can hate, which is saying something. Until today I would have told those included in this side were just those with Stark blood flowing through their veins. But today I saw my little sister, who would normally rather die then show weakness, throw herself into your arms and cry out that she missed you. I heard a story just minutes ago where she begged you to come home with her and be her family. Your words tell me you love her, and her actions tell me she loves.” As Jon finished Gendry smiled a smile he hadn't in a long time and felt a feeling he could only describe as hope, bubbling up inside him. “you're certain?” He asked. “As certain as a brother can be, but if you don't believe me, go ask her.” With this Jon rose to the door, followed closely by Gendry, but turned to him one last time before leaving. “But, as I said before, while I wouldn't exactly call my sister a lady, that's what she is. She grew up away from the rules and customs that come with it and I won't force them upon her. But if Arya won't be a lady then I need you to be a gentlemen. There are certain rules that must be followed if you are to court lady Arya of Winterfell. Do you understand what I'm saying?” to which Gendry replied, “Yes, your grace.” Jon smiled. “Good, now go get ready for dinner. Wouldn't want you to be late, now would we.” And with that, Jon left. Gendry sat back on the edge of his bed trying to process everything that had just happened, but every time he tried his head just hurt more. The one thing he knew for sure was he needed to talk to her. More than anything he needed to talk to Arya. So he rose up from his bed and began following the kings instructions and got ready for dinner.


	3. Dinner And The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry finally makes it to dinner and Arya surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for dinner! I've tried to capture Arya's personality as well as I can since I love her as a character so much, but over the rest of the story she'll be showing more emotion than we usually see from her. I like to think of it as her kind of growing as she opens up more to Gendry, rather than her just being out of character. you'll definitely see more of that from here forward. You also may notice that Sansa and Sandor have gotten much closer since chapter one. I'm planning on doing a separate story later that will cover what was happening between them while Gendry and Jon had their talk.

The time was 7:45 when Gendry arrived at the dining hall. He'd tried to wait until 8:00, he really had. But try as he might he couldn't settle his nerves and after nearly an hour spent waiting for it to be time to leave he was certain he would spontaneously combust were he to wait any longer. To his great relief there were already a good amount of people in the dining hall when he arrived, and more coming in by the minute. Lots of old friends excited to see each other again. Just as concern began to gnaw at him about where he was expected to sit and if he'd even be able to get close enough to talk to Arya tonight at all, he saw Jon waving him over to the center table and he couldn't have been more thankful. “There you are, lad. I was beginning to wonder if you were disregarding your king and showing up late to dinner,” Jon joked and everyone shared a laugh. Daenerys leaned up slightly and placed a kiss on Jon's lips. “Somehow you've already managed to have too much ale, my love, and dinner hasn't even started yet. I find myself constantly amazed by you, Jon Snow,” she said, all the while smiling at Jon like he was the only one in the room. “And I you, your grace.” he replied as he returned her kiss. Of course that's when Sandor decided to chime in. “No such thing as too much ale, just those who can't appreciate it.” For which Sansa elbowed him in the side and suddenly everyone was laughing again.

Gendry found he rather liked sitting here chatting with everyone like this. In just a day this place already felt more like home then anything else he'd ever known. He smiled and joined in on the conversation, which appeared to be favorite stories from their big trip to king’s landing, that is until he saw her there in the huge arch way in the right corner of the room and every bit of his attention went to her. As their eyes met and while she stood there he could scarcely believe what he was seeing. A long gray dress that stopped just above her ankles with sleeves ending just above her wrists. It was simple; just a bit of lace around the collar and a little down the bust with a few small gray buttons on top of it. But it looked soft and beautiful and as he looked at her he realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen her in one at all.

Arya felt like all eyes were on her as she entered the massive dining hall. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd worn something like this and she couldn't quite get used to the feeling. And then all of a sudden it didn't matter anymore. She had been so focused on the unfamiliar feeling of the dress that she hadn't bothered to look up as she walked through the arch way, but once she finally had what she saw warmed her heart: The center table, the one smaller than the others which used to be filled with Starks from one end to the other, the one she'd half expected to be empty, or close to it at least, was full. It wasn't filled with Starks anymore, but what she saw there made her smile. There were her brothers; Bran was talking with Samwell and Meera near the end of the table and she was surprised to see him actually looking happy, and Jon with his arm protectively around the dragon queen while talking loudly and laughing just as loud. She saw her sister curled up against The Hound's side as he played with her auburn hair. She saw old friends and new ones, all gathered at her family's old table. But the best part had to be when she saw Gendry. After years of thinking she'd failed him, wondering if she'd ever see him again, or if he was even alive at all and here he was, joking around with her brother and laughing at the Hound's crude jokes. And then as she stood there thinking, he smiled at her. She hated him a little in that moment for almost making her tear up in front of all these people. Arya Stark does not cry. Though today seemed to be one big contradiction to that statement. Damn him. She ran over to the table as quick as she could hoping no one had noticed how long she'd been standing there. She almost made it to the table unnoticed too. Almost.

“What on earth are you wearing?” Gendry asked just as she was about to sit down next to him at the table. Of course he'd be the one to ruin everything, she thought as she plopped down beside him and glared. “Don't start with me. This was not my doing,” she said, shifting her glare over to her sister. This prompted Sansa to sit up from her comfortable position against Sandor, to which he showed his disapproval of by keeping his arm snugly around her waist and whispering something sweet against her hair. Arya smirked; who could have guessed The Hound to be such a softy. “You can blame me for that,” Sansa piped in, “I asked her to wear it.” To which Arya rolled her eyes. “Asked is one way to tell the story, rudely hid all my clothes and refused to give them back until I agreed to wear it it is another. I'd say the latter is a more accurate description,” she said with a scowl. Gendry couldn't hold back the chuckle that left his lips. Even after all this time the Stark sisters still argued like children, though he could tell all the childhood animosity was gone and left instead was pleasant sisterly banter. “Then I must offer my deepest gratitude to you, lady Sansa,” he replied, barely able to take his eyes off Arya even for a second.

Everyone was laughing again after that, though Gendry couldn't tell if it was at his comment or the fact that seconds after, the ever proper lady Arya Stark punched him rather hard in the arm. They all sat at that table for what must have been hours talking and laughing, reminiscing about the old days and sharing plans for the future. There was still a war going on after all, and while they were nearing the end and there was little doubt that they would triumph over Cersei and the Lannister armies, it still couldn't be ignored completely. Finally it was time for everyone to head off to bed.

The hall was nearly empty when Gendry rose from the table following quickly after Arya as she headed for the arch way. He caught up with her just she reached it and took her hand, causing her to turn around and face him. He was certain he'd had some carefully and meticulously planned out words before getting up from that table, but as he looked at her, standing there so close to him and gazing up at him with those amazing eyes he couldn't remember a damn thing. “You look beautiful tonight,” he blurted out. “what?” she seemed surprised, and he wondered suddenly if anyone had ever told her that before. “You do. You look beautiful. That's what I forgot to tell you before, when you came in and we were talking,” he could feel himself getting progressively more nervous and flustered as he continued, “That is that you're always beautiful. Even back when you were pretending to be a boy! Though it was certainly different then. But tonight I guess I just wasn't expecting-” He had no idea where he'd been going with that, but thankfully before he could find out Arya cut him off. Lifting herself up on her toes she kissed him softly, her hands on his face, and he thought this had to be the most happy he'd ever been in all his life. “Goodnight, Gendry,” she said with a smile. “Goodnight, Arya.” He watched her walk away until she was out of sight, and then headed back to his own chambers, knowing that if he could possibly manage to fall asleep tonight, he would dream of nothing but that moment.


	4. It's Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finally opens up to Gendry about her past and the two of them work through some of the guilt they've been holding onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this whole story so much, but this chapter has been my favorite.
> 
> This chapter focuses a lot on Arya and what happened to her after she ran away. She's still badass Arya Stark, I promise, but I wanted her to be vulnerable here and actually let someone else take care of her for once. It also touches briefly on Gendry being sold to Melisandre. Arya doesn't know exactly what she did to him but she's gathered by this point that it's something he's still dealing with and has a very hard time talking about.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know very little about biology so i'm sure my depictions of Arya's injuries are inaccurate.

The moon was hanging high in the sky that night, surrounded by the most beautiful stars Gendry had ever seen as he laid in bed staring out the window and thinking of everything that had happened since ser Davos showed up at his shop not that long ago. Just as he worried they might, his thoughts had kept him awake long past the proper time for anything but sleep. He couldn't be sure exactly what time it was now, only that when he'd reached his chambers after dinner and laid down on his bed with every intention to sleep that the moon had been resting right above the thick line of the forest trees and he'd watched it continue to drift higher and higher, certain it was somewhere up above the castle now. His mind kept drifting back to the moment he said goodnight to Arya. 'Why did I let her go,' he thought, 'why am I always letting her go.' That's when he realized that laying around when obviously sleep was not going to happen tonight wasn't really doing him a whole lot of good. So he rose from his bed, threw on the shirt he'd discarded after dinner, and left in the hopes that just maybe a walk around the courtyard might be the thing to clear his head.

Unlike the restless smith who was off wandering the castle somewhere, Arya was sound asleep. A task she had managed to complete shortly after returning to her chambers from the dining hall. It wasn't that she didn't have many things on her mind as well, she certainly did, but the trip back to Winterfell wasn't just a simple boat ride for her. It was a two month journey she'd had to make all on her own. A very painful one she hadn't been sure she'd see the end of, and though she was feeling much more like herself now she was still regaining some of her strength. Staying up all night pondering wasn't something she could afford. So she slept, quite deeply at that. That is, until the knocking at her door. That kind of put a damper on things. “Whoever you are, either come in here and dare to tell me what you want and why it was so important you decided to wake me to my face, or, if you value your life I suggest you get lost and come find me in the morning,” she groaned, expecting her threat to have scared off whatever stupid guard had tried to wake her, though she figured she'd probably hear from Sansa and Jon later about how she shouldn't speak to the guards that way. But instead off the thudding of boots walking away that she expected to hear, she heard the sound of her door creaking open and someone stepping inside.

Oh, that did it. “Are really stupid enough to come in here or do you just have a death wish?,” she yelled. “Alright then, out with it. What could possibly be so important that you've decided to wake me in the middle of the night.” It was pitch dark so she couldn't see the figure standing by the door, only hear. What she heard surprised her. “I had to see you,” was all the voice said. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. “Gendry? What on earth are you doing here in the middle of the night? I thought you were one of my brothers idiot guards. I could have killed you!” it was at this point she leaned over and lit the candle on her side table to see that yes, it was in fact Gendry. “Well, I'm awfully glad you didn't,” he said with a quiet little laugh and a smile and suddenly she couldn't bring herself to be angry anymore. “I'm sorry to have woken you, I just, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to say what I needed to say. Arya, I know I'm years too late and we've both been through some awful things because of it, things I can't undo, but I'm so sorry I turned you away. Every day since then, since the minute I realized you had gone I've known I made the biggest mistake of my life. I wish I could go back to that moment and leave with you. Gods, things would be so different if I had, but all I can do is tell you how sorry I am, and hope that maybe you might forgive me.” This time it was her turn to smile. “It's never too late,” she said. “come, sit.”

His face grew heated at the thought of being in her bed, especially in the middle of the night, but their time on the road together had taught him better than to argue with her so he followed her instructions and crawled into bed next to her. “what happened wasn't your fault.” she took his hand in hers as she spoke. “It was my choice to run away. It was the wrong choice. I was so angry with you for not trusting me about the brotherhood being dangerous, and I was also hurt. You were all I had. My best friend. My heart. The idea of not being with you was so painful that I wasn't thinking. When I finally stopped running and thought about it for a minute I realized I never gave you any time to think or processes the situation. I just expected you to pick up and leave everything because I told you to and that wasn't fair. I also realized I'd given up on you far too fast, so I ran back to the inn as fast as I could to ask you to leave with me again and tell you I wouldn't go without you. But by the time I got back it was morning.” Gendry gulped. He knew what part of the story this was. He'd lived it and yet every time he heard someone speak of it, or even just thinking of it himself, he couldn't stop the way his body tensed. Arya seemed to notice it and stroked her thumb lovingly along his hand. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked. He looked at her, bathed in the warm light of the candle and too beautiful for words, and he realized if there was ever a person he didn't need to be afraid of, someone he could be completely vulnerable with, this was her. “No, keep going. I'm okay,” he said. So she did.

“When I arrived back at camp I hid behind some plants. I had planned to slip in unnoticed and hopefully not have to explain my absence to Thoros and Beric, but when I looked through the bushes I saw the red women. I saw her give Beric some money, and then I saw them force you into the wagon.” He squeezed her hand. “I was about to run down there and save you, but that's when the Hound found me. He grabbed me away just before I could charge down there. I must have kicked and screamed for hours. I blamed him for losing you. gods did I hate him for it. But the truth is, he probably saved my life that day. I wasn't half as strong then as I am now and if I'd have charged down that hill unarmed she would have killed me right then and there. Don't get me wrong, I still blame myself for you being taken. If I'd have fought harder for you the night I ran we both could have made it out. But you see, we can't blame ourselves for everything. Sometimes we just have to accept the things that happen to us, even the terrible ones, and try to move forward.”

By the time Arya had finished her story the candle had dimmed to just a faint glow, but neither of them seemed to mind. Gendry moved his hand up to her cheek. “Thank you. I've been holding onto the guilt of letting you go for so long. You've finally set me free,” he said. A little tear slipped down her face, but he wiped it away. “No matter what awful things that horrid witch did to me, watching you die in front of me would have been worse than anything. I couldn't have bared it," he said. Then with a soft chuckle, "I suppose I'll have to thank the hound now for saving you." And she smiled. This time it was Arya's turn to place a hand on his face. She used it to turn his gaze, which had wandered over towards the door while he spoke, and bring it back to her. “I think that can wait till tomorrow though, can it not?” she said in her most innocent voice, and with that she brought his face to hers and kissed him softly. He slid his arm around her waist to pull her in closer as the kisses got harder and deeper. Arya moaned a sweet little moan as he slipped his tongue between her lips. He trailed his kisses down the side of her neck. “Marry me,” he whispered against her skin.

Her eyes must have been big as saucers when she jerked away from him. “What!? She yelled, forgetting that it was still in fact the middle of the night. She prayed she hadn't woken any real guards. This would be a tough situation to explain her way out of. “I'm asking you to marry me. We've been apart for over four years and I don't want to ever be apart again. So I ask you lady Arya Stark of Winterfell, will you marry me?” his face fell when he saw her expression. Suddenly everything was cold. She pulled away from him looking down at her hands in her lap. “Oh. You don't want to. Of course. I'm sorry, I'll just go.” He rose up to leave but before he could get much of any where she cried out and grabbed his hand. “No! Don't leave, please. That isn't it at all. Please don't go,” she cried. He sat back down, this time on the edge of the bed right in front of her and wiped away her tears which were falling heavily now. “Arya please, tell me. Whatever it is I promise I'll stay right here. I'm not going anywhere.” She took his hand as her tears slowed to an end. “There are things I haven't told you, things that if you knew you would take back what you just asked me.” “There is nothing you could tell me that would make me not want marry you,” he replied. Everything was quiet for a moment, the candle burnt out to almost nothing, just enough light left to see each other. Then, slowly, Arya lifted up her sleeping shirt, just enough to show Gendry her stomach. She brought his hand to touch her so he could feel for himself. He gasped when he felt them; The three large scars on her stomach. “What in gods name did they do to you?” She chuckled at his words. Not in the happy way she had earlier though. No, this one was sad.

“After the Hound took me we traveled together for awhile. He planned to ransom me off to my family just as the brotherhood had been trying to, but the longer we were together the clearer it got: my family was gone. After the first few times we got close only to find out whoever we were looking for was dead I think we both realized it wasn't going to happen. Don't worry, he didn't touch me. That's not how I got the scars. We actually became friends, believe it or not. I'm glad to see him finding happiness with Sansa. Along our journey we ran into Brianne Of Trath. She challenged the Hound and won, but I didn't go with her. I left him that day, thought he died but clearly I was wrong, and hopped a ship to Braavos.” “Why Braavos?” Gendry asked. “The man who freed us from Harrenhal all those years ago, he was a faceless man, and when he came to me after we got out he gave me a coin. Said if I ever wanted to join him that all I had to do was give it to any man from Braavos and say the words 'valar morghulis'. I never thought I'd use it, but suddenly I was all alone. I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I became a faceless man.”

It was certainly surprising news, but Gendry wondered why Arya would think this could change his feelings for her. “Arya, I don't care what you had to do to survive, I'm just happy you're alive.” He had hopped that would bring a smile to her face, but it didn't. “I'm not done,” she said. “I trained with the faceless men for a while. I got very good at killing people, but it turns out I wasn't so good at killing innocent people. They sent me out one day with a little bottle of poison and told me I was to kill an actress. I went to her show to figure out the best way to do it, but while I was there I realized that she was kind, talented. She was a good person and the only reason she was supposed to die was because of a petty girls jealousy. I gave her the poison but I couldn't let her drink it, so I told her. It was the right thing to do, but the faceless men don't care about right, only the many faced god and I had stolen a name he was promised.”

“There was another girl Jaqen trained. She was no one but she was also the Waif. I knew she'd be coming for me after I failed my assignment and I tried my best to get away, but she found me. She grabbed me and stabbed me three times,” Arya took Gendry’s hand and lead it to each scar as she spoke, “here, here and here. I threw her off and ran as fast as I could. The women I was meant to kill found me and stitched me up. She saved my life, but I wasn't able to save hers. In the end I was able to kill the Waif. I brought her face to Jaqen and told him I was going home, but before I left Braavos I stopped at a healer. Fighting her was very difficult and I was certain it had reopened all my wounds. Something you need understand is that the cuts were deep. They were meant to kill me, and they probably should have. The healer said it was a miracle I survived. But not all miracles are perfect.” Her face fell and Gendry could tell she was reaching the end of her story.

“The first two hit just below my stomach, but the third was lower. That's the one he was surprised I survived. He told me they would heal, but because of that last one it was likely I'd never- that it would very difficult- that is to say, that I can't-” “You can't carry a child, can you?” he asked. “No, I don't believe I can. So you see, even if I changed my mind and decided I wanted to marry, no man could possibly want me. Not when I can't give him a family.” Gendry didn't say anything after that. Just wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her gently. This was the only time he'd ever worried he might break the great Arya Stark. “I love you, Arya. More than anything in the world, and I promise I will do so until the end of our days, no matter what. Now will you please marry me?” he asked. She smiled as the warm feeling of love spread through her, burring her face in his neck. “Of course, you stupid bull. How could I not?”  
And then they were kissing again. Arya rolled on top of him, Straddling his waist and rocking her hips down against him just a little. Just as she moved her hands up under his shirt though, he stopped her. “I can't believe I'm doing this, because trust me, I would love nothing more then to have you right here, but I can't. I made a promise to your brother.” as he finished Arya shot up faster then he'd even thought possible. “You did what?! You talked to my brother? About this!” gesturing between them as she yelled, no longer giving a damn if she woke up the whole bloody castle. “No, no, no! Not this exactly,” he scrambled to explain himself. “He came to see me after we arrived. He guessed my feelings for you and made me promise that if I were to court you that I would do it right and be a gentlemen.” He sincerely hoped she believed him as he had no other way to explain that situation. “Oh alright, fine,” she groaned as she flopped down beside him. “will you stay with me until morning? She asked him just as it looked like he might head back to his chambers. “Of course, my lady,” he replied. She laid her head on his chest, curling into his side as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. “I love you too, you know,” she said just as his eyes were falling shut. “Yeah, I do.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and the two of them drifted off to sleep, just as the sun began rising.


	5. Forever And Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the last full length chapter. 6 and 7 will both be fairly short, mainly wrapping up the story. I did a little time jump here so we could get to the wedding. During this chapter I mention doing the wedding at the palace in the traditional fashion (which would be the faith of the seven), and then them opting to keep it simple (following the way of the old gods). I still did it a little different than say, Sansa and Ramsay's wedding which was the only one I could find that wasn't done in the faith of the seven, but I hope that helps it make more sense. I'm a huge sucker for happy endings so this chapter will be pretty sappy. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Just a warning, this chapter is why the story is 'Explicit'. If you want to skip it though just stop reading around where Arya says "Do you think you've been a gentleman long enough?" and pick back up at chapter 6.

After the events that transpired the night of the arrival time seemed to move very quickly, and just like that 3 wonderful weeks had passed. The siege of Kings Landing took 6 days and they were able to keep the casualties minimal. Now the war was over. Denaerys was queen and Jon her king. The official move to Kings Landing was set 5 days from today. It was decided that Sansa would stay in Winterfell and rule over the North with Sandor by her side since Jon clearly couldn't stay. And Arya and Gendry were getting ready to be married.

The sun was dimming softly into dusk, with just a hint of a warm spring breeze which is about as warm as it gets in Winterfell, as Gendry stood in front of the heart tree gazing at his Arya as she walked towards him. They had discussed marrying at the palace and inviting all of Winterfell, as is tradition for a royal wedding, but finally they were able to convince Jon to let them do it here, with just the people that meant most to them. Everyone was gathered around the tree, some sitting and some standing, but all eyes on Arya. She had forgone the traditional gown and coverings for a simple outfit that reminded Gendry very much of what she used to wear during their time together years ago, though cleaner and much nicer made. It was perfect. Once they had realized as king, Jon would be the one to wed them, it was clear someone else would have to give her away. Thankfully she knew exactly who should be the one. Sandor took her arm and lead her down the aisle. “I’m proud of you,” he said just before they reached the end. “For surviving, and for living.” She looked puzzled for a moment. “Aren’t those the same thing?” she asked. He shook his head. “No. They aren’t.” she reached up as tall as she could and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I’m proud of you too,” she whispered. “Make Sansa happy, okay?” “Aye, i’ll do my best.” And with that he let her go and went to stand by Sansa.

Arya turned to Gendry and took his hands in hers. She took a deep breath and smiled. ‘Finally’, she thought. “Gendry, we met at the worst time of my life. I had just lost everything I ever knew, I was terrified and alone, and I had forgotten how to be Arya Stark. Then suddenly you were there. You protected me, and taught me how to protect myself. And best of all, you reminded me who I was and made it possible for me to be myself again. I’ve had my identity taken from me so many times in my life, but I know that I never have to worry. You’ll always be there to remind me exactly who I am. I don’t care how many people tell me you’re a Baratheon, you’ll always be my bastard smith from Fleabottom, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s for all of that, and more reasons than I can count that I love you.” She reached up and brushed the tear off his check. “Sap,” she said, and they laughed. “Arya, I've never known anyone like you, and I’m beginning to think that’s because there isn’t anyone else, just you, which must make me just the luckiest person in the whole world. I know what you’re thinking ‘luck is for the weak’ I know, and maybe I am weak, but you, you make me strong. As a bastard I was never meant to have a name, a sort of punishment I guess. But unlike most I've gotten to have many: Gendry Waters, Gendry the bull, or stupid bull as someone I know likes to call me,” at that she laughed, “and most recently Gendry Baratheon, but none of them have ever felt quite right. Today i’m going to take a new name; the last name i’ll ever have: Stark. Arya you are my heart. I never want to be without you again. I love you.” 

Arya couldn’t believe her ears. She stared at him, almost scared to breath. “My- my name. But I thought i’d have to give it up.” She stumbled over her words and Gendry couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing the great Arya Stark flustered. “Never,” he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. Behind them, almost completely forgotten was Jon who coughed and brought them back to reality. “Well I think you two skipped a few steps but I guess I’ll let it slide,” he said, then began with the rest of the ceremony. “It is with these words of love you both have shared that I join you-” Arya stopped him and whispered something in his ear. “I join you, Arry, and Gendry the blacksmith, as Arya and Gendry Stark, forever and always. Now you should probably kiss again,” he nudged them. Arya pulled Gendry down to her and kissed him within an inch of his life. Everyone cheered, and just like that they were married. 

Though they'd been able to keep the ceremony simple and small they hadn't exactly had the same luck with the reception. A northern wedding feast is a big endeavor and considering this was for a princess of Winterfell ‘big’ didn’t even cover it. Even so, everyone was still having a wonderful time. There was music, dancing, and more food than Arya thought there was in all of Winterfell. While Gendry was off getting to know his new brothers better, as well as Sam, Brienne, and Jamie who'd arrived just behind Jon and the others. Arya and Sansa were sitting off to the side in big comfy chairs away from all the noise, just talking and taking everything in. “So, when do you think you and Sandor will get married?” Arya asked. Sansa took a moment's pause to think it over. “Well I think it ought to be soon, otherwise we’ll end up having to call the baby Snow and from everything I've seen that just really seems like a hassle.” Arya could swear her jaw hit the floor. “You’re pregnant?!” she practically screamed. “Mhm. Do keep it down though, we can’t have Jon finding out. Sandor has been putting up a front about wanting a boy but I know he’s really hoping for a girl. Personally I think i’d be just as happy either way. Are you alright? You look as if I just told you Ghost was flying around the castle,” Sansa asked. “I just can’t believe it. My perfect lady sister pregnant out of marriage,” Arya said. “Only for another week or two and with the man I love, but yes, I suppose you’re right. After everything that’s happened It just really didn’t seem so important anymore,” she said, her mind wandering off a little. Arya brought her back by taking her hand. “I’m happy for you Sansa.” Arya smiled at her sister just as Gendry walked over to her. “What do you say to one more dance, love, and then off to bed?” He asked. “Sounds perfect.” 

He took her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor as the music played softly. Suddenly everything didn’t feel quite so loud anymore. “You know,” he started. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you earlier. You look absolutely beautiful.” She looked up at him with a smile. “Really? You’re not pouting because I didn’t wear a dress?” she asked. “Not even a little bit. You look just like this girl I fell in love with a while back, name was Arry.” They laughed together and she laid her head on his shoulder. “I love you too.” 

When the song ended they bid all their guests goodnight and headed off to their chambers for the night. 

They were just outside their door when Gendry stopped her. “Close your eyes”, he said. “And why on earth would I do that?” she asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes, this was going to be harder than he thought. “Because, dummy, i’m trying to be romantic and mysterious.” She couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay okay.” He covered her eyes as they walked into the room. “Alright…. Now!” When she opened her eyes what she saw took her breath away; candles bathed the room in a warm yellow light, and there were winter roses scattered all around the room. It was beautiful. “What on earth possessed you to do this? You know I would have been happy sleeping under a tree with a couple of furs like we used to, don’t you?” Even so, he could tell she was happy. “I know,” he started. “And I also know that no matter what people say i’ll never truly be a lord, and even your own brother admits you’re hardly a lady.” At this she punched him in the arm, just lightly though. “Hey now. As I was saying, despite all of that, I wanted tonight to be perfect. I wanted to show you how far we’ve come.” “Who would have ever guessed you were such a sap? I should have seen it coming.” she smiled up at him. “It is perfect,” she said. “Completely perfect.”

Arya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled back just a little, still close with both her hands on his face. “Do you think you’ve been a gentleman long enough?” she asked, moving her lips down to his neck. “I think I just might have.” Gendry scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. His shirt was the first to go, then hers. When they were both completely bare he sat down on the bed, pulling her along with him. She straddled him, with her knees carefully on either side of his waist. It was there, with her sitting comfortably in his lap that they paused to just breathe for a moment. She looked into his eyes and smiled. “Arya,” he asked, just slightly out of breath. “When you were off on your journey, did you ever….” “No,” she shook her head, “I only ever wanted you. Did you?” she asked. “No. Not like this.” Gendry stroked her check with his thumb as he brought their lips back together. He almost couldn’t believe how soft she was. There was a part of him that had expected sharp edges and impatience, but her she was curled up in his lap, warm and waiting with her lips lightly pressing against his neck. “Arya,” he practically whispered. “Are you ready?” and she gave a little nod. “Yes.” She reached down and wrapped her fingers around him. He gave a little sigh and curiously she moved her fingers down a bit, running them lightly along the side of him, then gripping him a little tighter. “Gods, Arya. If don’t stop now that’s likely to be the end of me.” She chuckled just little and then smiled to herself that even at a time like this he was still making her laugh. She stilled her movements and tilted her hips so the tip of him brushed her opening. Gendry looked at her face and ran both his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes as he slid inside her. “Ngh.” she winced. His eyes never left hers, even as she kept them closed. He could see the slight crinkle of her brow and feel the hitch of her breath. “Are you okay, love?” he whispered as he kissed along the side of her face and and down her neck. “Mhm. It just feels a little strange. Don’t stop.” Gendry brushed the strands of hair out of her face and kissed her again, deeper than before. They rocked together slowly; not rushed or frantic, just a sweet slow sway. “Aha ah.” she moaned as he slid into her a little deeper. He brought one hand to her chest and the other moved down lower to rub between her legs. 

Her moans as she peaked were, Gendry thought, surely the sweetest thing he he had ever heard. “Oh, oh Gendry. aah.” slipped from her lips as he released inside her. She rested her forehead against his as they came back down. Once they had caught their breath she laid down on his chest and he wrapped her up in his arms. “Perfect?” he whispered into her hair. “Perfect,” she sighed. And they drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Storm's End.... Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry realizes he and Arya had a little miscommunication about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short little chapter and then an epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who's been following this story! I hope the wrap up fits what you had imagined for the ending.

The morning after the wedding Gendry woke first and decided to go for a little walk, then grab breakfast from the kitchen for them to eat together. He’d expected Arya to still be asleep when he returned since it was still fairly early, but when he got back to their chambers he found her packing. “What are you doing?” He asked. She rolled her eyes. “Packing, obviously.” “Yes, well I can see that, i’m wondering why.” Clearly he was missing something because she was looking at him like he was crazy. “For Storm’s End. We’re going there, aren’t we?” She couldn't figure out why he was so confused. “Maybe for a trip someday, but I don’t see any reason for us to do that right now. Come, sit, lets have breakfast.” Okay, now she was the confused one. She sat down at the small table by the window where Gendry was setting up their food. “Gendry, I don’t understand. You’re a Baratheon. Storm’s End is your right. We’re moving there, aren’t we?” She asked. Surprised didn’t even cover what Gendry was feeling. “Gods no. Of course not. Arya, the North is your home. Did you really i’d drag you away from your home after you’d just gotten your family back? Besides, i’m not a Baratheon anymore, remember? I’m a Stark now. And as far as Storm’s End goes, it was never mine. I gave it to Queen Daenerys when she legitimized me before we arrived at Winterfell. I told her I didn’t want any lands or titles, all I wanted was a real name so that one day if i was ever lucky enough to run into a beautiful girl again, who just happened to be a princess of Winterfell, that I might be good enough to ask her for a chance. I was still holding out hope that somehow i'd find you. I'm so thankful that I did.” 

Arya was speechless. She couldn’t believe it. “Oh, wow. I had no idea. So wait, where are we going to live then? I suppose we could stay here at the castle and all, but it might get a little crowded….” Her mind began to drift off in thought. “Actually,” Gendry’s voice pulled her back, “I got us a house.” “Wait, what?” it was at this point he stood, taking her hands in his he pulled his stunned wife from her seat and brought her into his arms with her back against his chest and his arms lovingly wrapped around her. “I got us a house, with some help from your brother. It’s right in town, about ten minutes away by horse. Three bedrooms, a nice little kitchen, a forge, and a small building off to one side for you, if you want, where you can teach kids to fight the way Syrio taught you. It's cozy, and definitely not a castle, but it would be ours." He placed a kiss to the side of her neck. "What do you think? Of course if you only married me for my land…” she laughed and turned around in his arms, bringing both her hands up to his face to give him a proper kiss. “I think I love it. And I love you.” And she knew no matter what, their life would be perfect just as long as they were always together.


	7. Epilogue: Our Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved writing this story so much and even though I was incredibly nervous to share it, i'm so glad that I did because hearing all the kind words and seeing how many people read it has meant so much to me. Thank you all! -Trin

(3 and a half years later)

Gendry has hammering away at the forge when he heard their door open. He spun around and saw her there in the door way. “Arya, thank the gods. I was worried. When I woke up you were gone.” He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. “I know, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to wake you. I went to see Sansa and the kids. Raylene and Rosey have gotten so much bigger since we saw them last week, and Kat says she misses you. I told her you had to work today but that we’d both be there for her 3rd name day celebration next week.” Arya paused for a second. “And then I went to see the healer.” She looked up and saw the worry that had struck Gendry’s face. “Is everything okay?” he asked. “Are you still feeling sick? I know you had that cold a few weeks ago. It hasn't returned, has it?” She could see his concern spiraling and jumped in before it could get any worse. “No no, i'm alright. Everything is fine." Arya took his hands and gazed up at him. "Gendry, we’re having a baby.” She was smiling now but Gendry kind of looked like he might pass out. “But I thought-” “So I did I. But it’s true, i’m pregnant. I suppose we must have gotten lucky.” She could feel him crying but she kissed them away. “Lucky?” he asked and she laughed “I know, I know. I think I may be starting to warm up to the concept.” He brought his hand to her belly and kissed her again. “I can’t believe how happy I am,” he said. She sighed happily. “I know. Me too." 


End file.
